Brook
Brook is a character from the manga series, One Piece. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Big Band VS. Brook (Completed) * Brook vs Cervantes de Leon * Brook vs Lewis Legend (Completed) * Spinal VS Brook (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Crona (Soul Eater) * Dr. Facilier (Disney) * Ainz Ooal Gown (Overlord) * Kakuzu (Naruto) * Marth (Fire Emblem) * Sanchez Twins * Scaramouche (Samurai Jack) History Half a century before the events of the series, Brook was a musician in the Rumbar Pirates who traveled to the Grand Line to make their fortune. But after their captain Yorki contracted a fatal contagion that force him and the rest of the infected to leave them, the Rumbar Pirates meet their end in the Florian Triangle. Though Brook ate the Devil-Fruit known as the Revive-Revive Fruit prior, it took his soul a year to relocate his body which was reduced to a skeleton during that time. Unable to navigate his crew's ship Brook spent the next fifty years alone before he ended up on Thriller Bark and lost his shadow to Gekko Moriah. But Brook regains his shadow thanks to the Straw Hats, joining their crew as musician and secondary swordsman. Death Battle Info Despite his goofy nature, Brook can be a formidable opponent due to his years of experience and skill. Due to his nature of his Devil Fruit powers, Brook can use his very soul to animate his body or momentarily leave it via astral projection. After the time skip, Brook learned the nature of his Devil Fruit power to call upon forces from the other side that can freeze his opponent on contact. His fighting style resembles a combination of classical fencing and iaidō, the lightness of his skeletal body giving an a high advantage in speed. Swordsmanship *Is faster than human reaction time: so much so that several seconds past before Brook's opponents feel his attacks. Skeleton Physique *Immune to; old age, organ failure or damage, decapitation, famine, dehydration. *Superhuman speed due to being lightweight **Can run on water. *Milk can refresh him and eventually regenerate broken bones. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Er_pRXCja68 *Is still able to eat, fart and poop... SOMEHOW. https://youtu.be/BijI8E186XI?t=1m32s Ghost Powers *Can remove his soul from his spirit. *Can imbue his sword with his cold soul; allowing him to freeze enemies with his sword. *Can reattach limbs and other amputated body parts; including reattaching his head Musical Powers *Can make other people dance *Can make other people fall asleep Soul king : Able to take the souls from anything infused with a human soul, as seen in episode 814 Soul solid: Turns his regular sword in to the ice sword, cold enough to cut through solid metal armor Feats * Wanted with a bounty of 83,000,000 belis. . Holds his own against big mom Flaws * Went insane from 50 years of isolation. ** Politely yet almost always asks women to show him their panties... https://youtu.be/BijI8E186XI?t=40s * Brook can still die of non-natural cases. ** His body can still be destroyed or damaged. ** Is still affected by extreme temperatures. ** Is affected (or at least disgusted by) bad cooking, expired or toxic food. * Despite being a skeleton, he can freak out at the sight of scary things; including other undead. * Devilfruit weaknesses. * His swordsmanship is significantly inferior to Zoro's skill. * His hair cannot regrow itself; meaning any damage to his afro is permanent. ** Brook is more concerned about protecting his afro rather than himself; as he knows Laboon won't recognize him without it. * Lost and almost died against big mom Gallery Brook_Alive.png|''Brook when he was alive'' Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Male Category:Musicians Category:One Piece Characters Category:Pirates Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Skeleton Category:Sword Wielders Category:Undead Characters Category:Zombies